1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber container, and more particularly to a fiber container applied to an active/passive optical communication device.
2. Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional container (70) for the DWDM (dense wavelength division multiplexer) is shown, wherein the DWDM is packaged inside the container (70) of a routing device. The container (70) includes a rectangular housing (71) and a cover (79). At the one side of the container (70), multiple through holes (72) are defined. With reference to FIG. 2, when the container (70) is applied to package a two-channel DWDM, a first DWDM unit (74) is securely placed at one corner inside the housing (71). Thereafter, a first optical fiber (741) connected to the first DWDM unit (74) is wound around the inner periphery of the housing (71) and further extends through one of the multiple though holes (72). A second optical fiber (742) connected to the first DWDM unit (74) is wound around the periphery of the housing (71) and is further connected to a second DWDM unit (75). After a third optical fiber (751) connected to the second DWDM unit is wound around the inner periphery of the housing (71), the third optical fiber (751) further extends through another hole (72). In FIG. 2, the second DWDM unit (75) and the first DWDM unit (74) are respectively and diagonally placed at two corners of the housing (71). After the cover (79) is provided to seal the housing (71), the DWDM packing process is finished.
However, one drawback of the conventional container is that each optical fiber and DWDM unit may interlace and overlap each other when these multiple optical fibers are encircled therein. Therefore, the DWDM packing process will become difficult when more DWDM units are placed inside the housing.
Another drawback of the conventional container is that the curvature of each optical fiber packed inside is hard to control. The more the curvature of the optical fiber is increased, the more signal transmission loss is generated.
To overcome the shortcomings, a fiber container in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.